


Trying to Imagine

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: It was tough for Adora to imagine herself back in the Fright Zone, no matter how hard she squeezed her eyes closed and tried.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Trying to Imagine

It was tough for Adora to imagine herself back in the Fright Zone, no matter how hard she squeezed her eyes closed and tried. The bed was big and stupidly soft, and didn't have Catra on it.

"Maybe you'd like it here," she whispered, trying to imagine Catra there with her. Instead of sleeping, Adora could watch Catra do weird Catra things, like stick her hand in the waterfall, or jump and try to grab the hanging crystals... or curl up in all those pillows, with Adora, so they could distract each other from all the strangeness with familiar touch.


End file.
